Remember Me
by Mistal
Summary: I watched her birth end a planet war. I watched her people shun her after her power manifest.And I watched her love someone other than me.Setsxtaru


**Warning: Shoujo-ai (girlxgirl), no action though.  
Pairing: read to find out. **

**

* * *

**

**Remember Me**

Let me tell you a story of love and lost and gain.

It all started when Queen Serenity was still a young woman, still yet to be queen. At this time the planet warrior were only called by their planet names. Time were usually peaceful and no enemy were in sight. At the time I was still positioned at the gate of time. Watching over the slow torrent of time.

Most planet where peaceful, except for one. War had been raging on between two parts of the kingdom. It was during a war on one of the planet that she was born. Her birth had stopped the war and the planet was joyfully rejoicing the birth of their princess and future queen. She grew up into a beautiful woman. She was loved and cherished by her people.

Nothing strange over happened during the course of her life. Until her crowning ceremony. A group of people had rebel against the queen, and a mage had send a beast to kill the kind and queen. It is at this moment that her power manifest. The silent glaive materialized before her and the ancient power of the senshi of Saturn was awaken. She saved the queen and king but in recognition, her people shunned her. They knew what it meant when Sailor Saturn awake, a grave danger was coming. They blamed her for a misfortune that wouldn't happen before a few decades.

It's at this moment that the queen of the moon, Queen Serenity's mother and Sailor Moon's grandmother, sent me to Saturn to pick up the young girl and to bring her to the Moon. As I arrive, the people of Saturn were on their way to hurt her, but my present stopped them. Saturn easily followed me to the Moon where her future would be decided.

Once on the moon, we were joined by the other senshis of that time. None of them were happy with the manifestation of Saturn's power. They also knew it meant bad news. But under the queen's order, Saturn was assigned with me at the gate so I could train her as a senshi and as my partner.

Not long after we made our way to the gate, where my future would change without me knowing it.

* * *

Training Saturn wasn't the only thing the queen had assigned me. I was suppose to find out why she was awake. Yet, years when by and still no indication of an enemy. I had started to believe that fate had played us a trick by sending her early. But I soon realized why she was sent...

* * *

With her training, we slowly went from strangers, to accountancies, to friends, to partners and finally to lovers. It's a this point that I knew was she was sent. There wasn't any enemy, just someone that needed a partner. 

We were living in bliss. We completed each other, our fighting matched each other. I knew her inside out, she knew me inside out. The few enemy didn't stand a chance. Between us and the other warriors, we kept the system safe from outsider. Sadly, we should've watch things from the inside.

* * *

It was decades after Saturn had been born. At the time the Queen had passed away, her daughter had become Queen Serenity and had a daughter. Princess Serenity and her court had been train by us. Each were competent warriors. At this time, the warrior were assigned name and this is when me and her got our name. Setsuna and Hotaru. Once again, thing seemed to be peaceful, but like I mentioned, things were about to change. 

It was during a ball that Beryl made her move on us. Her and her army quickly wiped the Moon's force. The senshi did gave them a run for their money, but it wasn't enough. In the end only me, Hotaru and the Queen were still alive. Even with the Queen's power it wouldn't be enough to safely end this attack. This is when Saturn made her decision to really end it. She quickly whispered her love for me, how she would always stay with me and that later, she would see me. She then begged me to leave and I didn't refused her. I left and watched her swing that glaive like the goddess of death that she was. I watched how the Silent Glaive Surprised whipped out everything I ever hold dear.

* * *

It was only a 1000 years later that she and them awake. At first I didn't intervene and let them move on. Watch them kill Beryl again, then the alien. It's after that they finally found her. At first I barely recognized her, she had become weak and frail, so different than her strong former self. 

At this moment I joined them in their quest. They hadn't change. Except for her...I watched her and Small Lady got alone. I watched them had then when the same path as me and her. I stopped watching them after, I still swore to protect Small Lady with my life, but watching her and my former lover together got too hard for me. So I left them alone, near the end I made a sacrifice to save Uranus and Neptune. I did not regret this, even though it took me away from my friend, it also took me away from them. In between space and time I still got to watch her die again and watch how broken Small Lady was.

A few years later, me and her got reborn again. This time I was sent has her adoptive mother... I still had feeling for her former self, but I had understand that his Hotaru wasn't the same has my lover from the past. Yes, she still had the same power, look and personality, but it wasn't her. So I took the charge to raise her as if she was my child with Haruka and Michiru. I loved her with all my might.

As she grew faster and faster to fight Galaxia, things became harder. Not that I wanted to have her in bed with me, since she was my daughter to her eyes and to everyone's else eyes. But she still was my old lover and memories don't go away so easily. It didn't help that sometime she would look at me and her old self would show. She would smile and reassure me, things weren't over and everything would be fine. I failed to understand this until recently.

Galaxia was defeated and years went by. Small Lady was born, grew into a fine woman, and once again her and Hotaru got together. They even got married when Small Lady took the thrown.

It's at this moment that Small Lady came to me to confront me on my felling for Hotaru. Even though I insisted on only loving her as a mother would love a child. She didn't believe me, then she told me something that I hadn't expected. Hotaru had love her yes, but she still loved me, but since I had been her 'mother', she had took the decision of ignoring her feelings and move on with her life. This had made me feel better, but at the same time it had made me feel worse. But, I had understand what her old self had said when she said things would be alright.

* * *

The years went by again, Small Lady and the other passed away again. I remained alive for centuries. When out of nowhere someone entered the gate. At this era, the senshi were forgot and no one knew about the gate. Imagine my surprised when it was her. So this is what she had meant when she said things would be fine. She stayed with me for years and years. Once again, we lived happy and peacefully. 

Since the senshi were forgotten, we could walk to Earth has much as with wanted until we were needed again.

Being immortal had it's advantage, many hot nights and days.

* * *

AN: 

Now, I know that Setsuna and Hotaru is a weird pairing, but it's one that interest me a lot. I thought of this on the way back and wrote it in one night. It wasn't beta, if there's some mistake, please inform me of them, thank you.

Hoped you liked it!

Mistal


End file.
